Newest Autobot Meeting
by Queen Akadeanna Hawk
Summary: Akadeanna was born as a Human/Seeker Half-Breed and from the time she was 3 months old Skyfire helped raise her and when she reached 6 years old Skyfire started training her as a Seeker as her Seeker form came out, however Optimus Prime, Stardancer, Stargazer, and their teams never came into her life until 2345 this is their arrival


**Summary:** Akadeanna was born as a Human/Seeker Half-Breed and from the time she was 3 months old Skyfire helped raise her and when she reached 6 years old Skyfire started training her as a Seeker as her Seeker form came out, however Optimus Prime, Stardancer, Stargazer, and their teams never came into her life until 2345 this is their arrival

**Disclaimer:** I don't own transformers, I don't own GI Joe, I own the name Jared for the first name of General Hawk but I don't own the General himself, I own Flowerdancer Prime, I own Skylar (the Human form of Skyfire, but I don't own Skyfire), I own Stardancer Prime, Stargazer Prime, all of the Moon Wind Autobot Team, and credit for Sparkle daughter of Optimus Prime and Ratchet belongs to Kamith and used with her permission

Flowerdancer stood on the battlefield, there were no Autobots on Earth except for her and Skyfire, but though she was one of 2 lone Autobots she still fought to protect her homeland. She was face-to-face with Megatron and locked claw-and-claw with the Tyrant. The young Half-Breed had grown up with help from a neutral Seeker who had protected her from the day she had come to earth at 3 months old with her twin sister and her twin brother, he was fighting the aerial Decepticons trying to give her aerial support as she fought.

She tried tackling Megatron again, but wasn't prepared when the large tyrant was ready for her and sent her flying, and she lands on her Pedes shaking her helm, but when she turned to look at Megatron she was startled to find another Cybertronian was fighting him, this one looked like he was designed like her favorite Semi-Truck she used during her days as a Fleet Admiral for the GI Joe Team, but before she could go to fight another Decepticon, a black Cybertronian attacked her.

Out of instincts, even though she could see the Mech bore what Skyfire told her were Autobot markings, she attacked him, only because he was attacking her. As he was attacking her Flowerdancer made sure that her wings weren't harmed as she knew she'd be in a pit-load of pain if they were damaged, but as she got a glimpse of the Mech's optic's she saw something she hadn't seen since Skyfire had brought a Ground-Based Autobot to Earth to enhance her Ground-Based training; and she gasps, "Ironhide?" The Mech stopped for a click, but he looks at the Seeker more surprised as the other Seekers he had fought were Mech's, the only Femme he had ever dealt with was dead, at least that's what everyone had told him.

Ironhide asks, "How do you know my name 'con?" Flowerdancer blinks and throws the Mech off her and she says, "I'm not a Decepticon I'm a neutral, but I fight as an Autobot." She snorts and says, "I have the best memory of any Half-Breed to ever live Ironhide that's how I know your name, I might not have recognized your disguise, but when I saw your optics I knew who you were." Ironhide was about to attack the Seeker again, but was startled as he heard she wasn't a Decepticon instead she was a neutral, but she fought as an Autobot. He looks at the Seeker in a better this time and he says, "You look like a Femme Seeker I met during the beginning of time when Skyfire asked me to come to Earth to help her learn more in Ground-Based Combat Fighting; but she was killed."

Flowerdancer wasn't surprised Ironhide remembered her, but she says, "I wasn't killed Ironhide, Skyfire saved my life, until 6 years ago I was on Cybertron undercover as Silver and White Seeker working in Vos Medical Facility as Silverstar; I returned on March 25th, 2339 and I have been fighting with Skyfire to protect the Humans and Earth from the Decepticons. I was fighting Megatron when he threw me, when you attacked me I was trying to figure out who the Cybertronian is that is attacking Megatron."

Ironhide was startled and he hugs the Femme Seeker being very careful of her wings this time and he says, "Oh my word Flowerdancer, thank Primus you never died when everyone was told you were. Silverstar was you? I can't believe it you treated me too many times to count while on Cybertron I felt an odd connection to you during the times you were treating me, but until now I never understood what the connection meant. Oh that's my leader Optimus Prime who's fighting Megatron, he usually fights Megatron." Flowerdancer returns the hug and says, "Well that gives me a bit of a break if Optimus will continue to fight Megatron."

She turns and watches as Megatron calls retreat and she watches the figure approached her that Ironhide called Optimus Prime and more bots gather around her, but she looks up as familiar Seeker thrusters were heard and Skyfire lands next to her. Optimus moves in a threatening manner towards the Femme Seeker, but Ironhide steps between his Prime and the female Seeker and says, "It's all right Optimus she's a neutral, but she fights as an Autobot, she was the one who was fighting Megatron before you got into the fight with him." Optimus was taken aback as his Weapons Specialist protected the Femme Seeker, but what startled him more was that she was a neutral, but she fought as an Autobot and he asks, "Who are you Seeker?"

Flowerdancer moves from behind Ironhide and moves closer to the large Mech Prime, her steps echoing her power as she walked and she says, "My name is Flowerdancer Prime, I don't have an Autobot team who I fight for, I am Bondmate of Skyfire; I serve the human group known as GI Joe, I am the one who Skyfire asked Ironhide to come here to Earth to train at the beginning of time in more Ground-Based Combat." Optimus was startled at the Femme's step and stance he could tell she was a very powerful Seeker, but then corrected himself hearing her designation of Flowerdancer Prime and he noted she was a very powerful Prime wondering if she was a Spark Prime by the way she walked and the feel she emitted and he says, "So you are Flowerdancer Prime, Ironhide has spoken of you before as well as Skyfire has spoken of you before."

Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes I am Flowerdancer Prime, but please just call me Flowerdancer, I am not one for formalities. I'm glad they both have." Optimus asks, "Are you by chance the Spark Prime who is rumored to live here on Earth? I ask as your step and stance say that you are a very powerful Seeker." Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes I am the one Optimus."

Optimus was surprised that he had guessed right. Flowerdancer glances over the armor of each of the other bots gathered around noticing each bore Autobot markings and she says, "So you guys are what Skyfire has taught me are Autobots. I recognize the symbols on your armor." Optimus nods and says, "Yes we are, the bots present are called the Ark Autobots as we live and work on the former Cybertronian Transport ship known as the Ark, but we aren't the only ones there is another team called the Moon Wind Autobots, they live and work on the former Cybertronian Transport ship known as the Moon Wind."

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Glad to know that, I know the Decepticons live and work on a Cybertronian warship known as the Nemesis," she pauses and moves closer to Optimus touching his armor lightly as she walked around him before saying, "You guys must've been over at my Human team's base, based on your disguises." Ironhide shrugs and asks, "Was that the Human base about 5 miles from here?"

Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yup that's the base I'm talking about." Optimus spoke this time and says, "Yes that's where we got our disguises from, both my team and my older brother's team, the Primes who lead the Moon Wind Autobots are my older brothers got our disguises there. How'd you figure that we got our disguises there?"

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Well you Optimus picked my favorite Semi-Truck that I use when in my Human form working for the Joes." She then moves closer to Ironhide and examines his disguise just as thoroughly and she laughs and says, "Ironhide you chose my personal vehicle as your disguise, it was a black GMC Topkick truck wasn't it?"

Optimus blushes at her words that he picked her favorite and then Ironhide was shocked at her question and he says, "Yes that is what I picked as my disguise. It's yours? That explains the connection I felt to that truck." Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes that's mine, yeah that's why you felt the connection to that truck."

After she said that Skyfire moved from his place near Ironhide and he says, "I wasn't expecting your team to arrive until next week Optimus." The large Prime glances at the Mech Seeker he knew lived on Earth and he says, "We heard things were getting worse with the Decepticons here on Earth so with the Councils permission we left Cybertron to come here."

Skyfire nods and says, "Yeah things have gotten worse here, I'm glad you came today." Flowerdancer nods and says, "I am as well. So are your brothers and their team here too?" Before Optimus could answer a pair of twin Night Raven Cybertronians landed near the large Prime and more join the others and Optimus then says, "Yes they are here too."

Stardancer was startled seeing 2 Seekers, one he recognized as Skyfire, but he didn't recognize the red and black one and he asks, "And who are you Seeker? Who do you serve?" He looked at Flowerdancer as he was directing his words at her. Flowerdancer moves towards the one who spoke and she says, "My name is Flowerdancer Prime, I am a neutral Seeker who fights as an Autobot, I serve the Human team where you all got your disguises from, I am Bondmate of Skyfire, and I am the one that Skyfire asked Ironhide to come to Earth to train in more Ground-Based Combat at the beginning of time."

Optimus then says, "And she was the Seeker who was fighting Megatron before I took over fighting him." Stardancer looks at the female Seeker and he says, "So you're the one. Would you like to join one of our teams and be an Autobot?" Flowerdancer looks at the 3 Primes and goes over the laws that Skyfire taught her and she says, "I know there is no rule against a Cybertronian having to serve only one team."

Stardancer nods and says, "Yes that's right there is no rule that says that, but there has never been a Cybertronian who chose to serve more than one team." Flowerdancer chuckles and says, "Well then I will be the first, I would like to serve both teams." Skyfire says, "I know I've remained a neutral all my life, but I will follow my mate's decision and chose to serve both teams as well." 

Both Seeker's decision startled all 3 Primes, but Optimus says, "I accept you both onto my team, Flowerdancer since you are a Prime yourself I would be honored if you were my co-leader." Stardancer and Stargazer look at each other and then Stargazer says, "And we accept you both on our team, and we both extend the offer to you as well on being our co-leader."

Flowerdancer smiles and say, "I accept both offers of being co-leader of both of your teams; I co-lead the Human group known as GI Joe as I am a Fleet Admiral in my Human form and it's equal to a General which is what their leader is so I co-lead them as well." Stardancer asks, "What I'd like to know is how you knew Ground-Combat?"

Flowerdancer glances at Stardancer and laughs and says, "I'm a Human/Seeker Half-Breed that's how Stardancer, I was trained in Ground-Combat long before Skyfire started training me in aerial combat, I just took my Human Ground Combat Training and translated it into this form." Stardancer was impressed with her words and says, "Makes sense how a Seeker like you could know how to fight on the ground, I watched you fighting Megatron all 3 of us did and we were impressed."

Flowerdancer blushes at his words that they were impressed by her skills, but she asks, "Would you please introduce me to both of your teams?" Optimus started the introductions before Stardancer did his and Stargazer's team.


End file.
